


No Millionaire Today

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hotel Babylon
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna’s still hoping for that eligible, incredibly rich bachelor to come along.  Today is not that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Millionaire Today

**Author's Note:**

> For the "crossover" prompt at dw100.

Anna scrutinised the latest arrival from under her lashes: _Battered leather jacket, but could be a millionaire playing it casual. Fairly cute, not ancient, shame about the ears._ She produced her brightest smile. “Welcome to Hotel Babylon. Can I help you?”

“Yeah – there’s a rampaging Cranth beast outside, and I saw your restaurant. Got any caviar?”

Her smile remained in place, but she turned her head, hissing through her teeth, “Ben! This one’s yours.” 

All she wanted was a gorgeous, filthy rich, available guy, and the world flung lunatics at her.

Ben bounded over, beaming. “Yes?”

Life was so _unfair_.


End file.
